Many products are distributed as virtual appliances, which need to be imported to a virtualized environment. Typically, each virtual appliance consists of a group of virtual machines, each of which gets created in the virtualized environment after the virtual appliance is imported. Generally, a virtual machine as implemented as a software module executing on a network appliance (i.e., a physical device), which could include one or more computers and one or more storage devices on a network. Each virtual appliance may use a custom method for Internet Protocol (IP) address assignment. Internet Protocol assignment in Windows is different from Internet Protocol assignment in Linux. Usually, the virtual appliance is installed and configured manually, using a process of trial and error. A user may discover errors after powering on, i.e., activating, a virtual machine. These errors could include finding that the virtual local area network (VLAN) for a port group doesn't exist on a network switch, finding that a data store has only read access but not write access, or finding that a host name is already in use or mapped to a different IP address, among other possibilities. Other issues include a gateway not being accessible. A server organizational unit (OU) might not have permission to add a host name, or the OU might not be available in a domain name server (DNS) server.